2022 FIFA World Cup qualification (UEFA)
| num_teams = 55 | confederations = 1 | matches = | goals = | attendance = | top_scorer = | prevseason = 2018 | nextseason = ''2026'' }} The European section of the 2022 FIFA World Cup qualification will act as qualifiers for the 2022 FIFA World Cup, to be held in Qatar, for national teams which are members of the Union of European Football Associations (UEFA). A total of 13 slots in the final tournament are available for UEFA teams. Entrants All 55 FIFA-affiliated national teams from UEFA will enter qualification. On 9 December 2019, the World Anti-Doping Agency handed Russia a four-year ban from all major sporting events, after RUSADA was found non-compliant for handing over manipulating lab data to investigators. However, the Russia national team could still enter qualification, as the ban only applies to the final tournament to decide the world champions. If Russia were to qualify, Russian footballers could still potentially compete at the tournament, pending a decision from FIFA. However, a team representing Russia which uses the Russian flag and anthem cannot participate under the WADA decision. Format The qualification format was confirmed by the UEFA Executive Committee during their meeting in Nyon, Switzerland on 4 December 2019, pending validation from FIFA. The qualification will depend, in part, on results from the 2020–21 UEFA Nations League, although to a lesser degree than UEFA Euro 2020. The structure will maintain UEFA's usual 'group stage/playoff stage' structure, with only the specific format of the play-offs amended. * Group stage: 10 groups of 5 or 6 teams (with the 4 teams that make the 2021 UEFA Nations League Finals put into the smaller groups) with group winners qualifying for the World Cup finals. * Play-off stage: The 10 group runners-up would be joined by the best 2 Nations League group winners based on the Nations League overall ranking which have not yet directly qualified or reached the play-offs. These 12 teams will be drawn into three play-off paths, playing two rounds of single-match play-offs (semi-finals and finals, with the home team to be drawn), with the 3 path winners qualifying for the World Cup. The UEFA Executive Committee also approved the use of the video assistant referee system for the qualifiers, subject to the approval of FIFA. Schedule Below is the schedule of the European qualifiers for the 2022 FIFA World Cup. First round Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Group I Group J Second round The ten group runners-up and the best two Nations League group winners, based on the Nations League overall ranking, which have not yet directly qualified or reached the play-offs will contest the second round. They will be separated into three play-off paths, with each path featuring two single-leg semi-finals and one single-leg final. The home teams will be determined by a draw. The semi-finals will be played on 24–25 March, and the finals on 28–29 March 2022. The winners of each path will qualify for the World Cup. External links * **Qualifiers – Europe, FIFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Category:2022 FIFA World Cup qualification (UEFA) Uefa Category:FIFA World Cup qualification (UEFA) FIFA World Cup qualification FIFA World Cup qualification